A Beautiful Story
by Siaram
Summary: He was going back to his enchanted existence of acquired wishes and the security of his concrete wall while she went to the warmth of the sun and the hardship of life. They met by the road, on the last day of holidays, probably their lucky day.


_**Disclaimers: **I have no rights on GG… ASP does. This story was inspired by an old song my parents used to listen while I was growing up._

_**Author's Note: **To make sure with everyone who reads my other stories… This is supposed to be a one part story… So fear not… new updates to come soon. I just had to write this. I'm also sorry, this story, I didn't want any beta… so might have lot more grammatical error than usual. Please feedback._

_- - - - - - - _

_**A beautiful story**_

_**- - - - - - - **_

It's a romance; it's a beautiful story of our days.

He was going back to his enchanted existence of acquired wishes and the security of his concrete wall while she went to the warmth of the sun and the hardship of life. They met by the road, on the last day of holidays, probably their lucky day. The sky rested within their reach, a gift of providence, so why bother with a thought about tomorrow?

He looked into her big oceanic eyes and had to talk to her. "Hi!"

She smiled and blushed in front of this blond haired boy and blue eyes boy, "Hey!"

He extended his hand and whispered, "I was about to stop and grab a sandwich, will you join me?"

She looked around and laughed, "Here?" Then she made turned to face him, "We're in the middle of nowhere."

He smirked, "What can be more romantic than a picnic in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature and wheat?"

Charmed by his free nature, she added, "Maybe the birds chirping."

He grabbed her hand and started to run away from the road, "Let's just hope they heard you."

She laughed and let him lead her in the middle of nowhere.

- - - - - - -

She bit into the sandwich then asked, "So, where are you going?"

He shivered, "Back home, where I have to meet my father's expectation." He took a drink of water, "You?"

She lay down lazily in the dislodge of sunkissed wheat, "To my new life. I was offered a job as an English teacher." She sighed, "It's going to be hard, I'll have to perfect my French but I never was one to turn down a challenge."

He followed her motion, "Where?"

She smiled, "Mont-Pellier." Then she closed her eyes and whispered, "I'll be close to Cane and the French beaches. I can't wait." She shifted on her side, "Where are you heading?"

He breathed deeply, "London." He turned to face her, "I'm suppose to lock myself in a grey office fourteen hours a day to lead the family filial."

She blushed knowing that they were closer then she thought when she felt his lips on hers. "I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

He kissed her deeply, "Is that important?" He kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and breathed out, "Not really. But what should I call you?"

He moved to her neck, "Anything you want."

As he moved to kiss her neck, she whispered, "I need a French name then." He sucked on her ear lob, "You must be a Xavier."

He stopped to face her and asked, "Why is that?"

She pushed him over to be in control and kissed him, "Because the only French actor that made me want to fantasize about him was named Xavier."

He tried to take her shirt off while whispering, "I would have named you Mary, if you hadn't been on top of me."

- - - - - - - -

They watched the sun set in the middle of wheat and wine, the fading sun reflecting golden shadow on their naked skin. She sighed against his shoulder, "Tell me about you?"

He groaned, "Do I have to?" He looked at her and saw her begging eyes, "Alright, I was raised in this rich family with this protocol to follow. But I never wanted to bend to the rules." He kissed her forehead, "You?"

She hugged him for comfort, "I'm all alone in the world."

He shifted on top of her, tickling her to lighten the mood, "It can't be that bad."

She laughed by the tickleling and screamed out, "Of course it was that bad. It was great while it lasted."

He moved beside her again, playing with a tantalizing breast, "Tell me about the great times then."

She watched the stars and breathed in satisfaction, "My mom was a kid when she had me, we've been best friends until I deceived her. Those were the good times, we would go for coffee together and shop, we would talk about almost everything. She even sneaked me up inside a bar while I was underage."

He looked sincerely concerned, "What happened?"

"I turned bad." She laughed, "At least I think I did, but I don't really think I did." She became bitter, "I think she never expect me to act like that. Things never came back to what they were because she knew I could be something else then expected."

With a mischievous smile he moved on top on her, "Want to show me again how bad you can be?"

She bit his neck and laughed.

- - - - - - - -

She shivered inside his arms, "It's weird." She snuggled more comfortably, "I don't even know your name."

He shrugged his shoulders and held her closer, "What's a name? Enjoy the moment."

"Tell me about you."

He rested his head against hers, "I love to rebel, that's why my father gave me an ultimatum that I hate but have to conform to." He sighed, "I want to be free, like now."

She sat up and became animated even though her eyes wanted to just close down, "Then be free! Do whatever you want, don't let anyone dictate your future!"

He sat up also, "That's what we did." He looked her up and down, "I want you."

She blushed, "Again?"

"Again."

- - - - - - - -

He went back to his enchanted existence of acquired wishes and the security of his concrete wall while she went to the warmth of the sun and the hardship of life. They separated by the road, on the morning, their lucky day was over. They waved at providence, while on the road on the way back he yelled "Rory?"

Her mouth dropped and she asked, "T…T… Trri…stan?"

But for both of them, it was too late to rejoin the other. So, he went back to his 'easy' life while she went back to her 'hardworking' life.

- - - - - - - -

_**Didi**_


End file.
